


Arranged marriage to a prat

by CourtOfBooksAndFandoms



Series: Arranged Marriage to a prat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arranged Marriage, Confident Sirius, F/M, Innocent Remus, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, but it's only once i promise, ish, shoot me, wait it might be twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms/pseuds/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms
Summary: Remus John Lupin is being auctioned off to pay off his parents expenses. He is male, but can get pregnant and the pureblood families are willing to pay big money for that. Who will claim the boy? And will they win his heart as well?





	1. Chapter 1

It was at that precise moment that Remus John Lupin decided that he hated his parents. How could they do this to him? He had not thought they were capable of such evil. The fateful doctor's appointment had been over a month ago, and they had not spoken of it since. Lulled into a false sense of security, he had thought that it would not change anything, that this _anomaly_  would just be smoothed over and forgotten about. He laughed at his own naivety. His stupidity. From the front of the battered car, his mother, no, _Hope_  gave him a concerned, watery smile. He turned his head away.

“Remus stop sulking. It's not an attractive look for you and you need to be looking your best for Walburga and Orion.” Lyall scowled from the driver's seat. “We - your mother and I, we need the money. We need to pay off the car, and we’re three months behind on the rent for the cottage.”

“And the only solution you could find was to sell off your child!?” Remus exclaimed; temper stirred.

“The only _long term_  solution yes. And we’re not “selling you off” Remus, we’ll visit you all the time, and you can come stay with us as well, perhaps with your new husband and children.” Lyall replied, looking over his shoulder. Remus scoffed.

“Please, every single “prospective partner” we’ve gone to visit has made it clear that their only intention should they be “permitted” to wed me is to fuck me over and over again until I'm round with their _spawn_ ”

“Remus please! You'll upset your mother.”

"That woman is NOT my mother.” He spat in retort and felt no ounce of sympathy at the strangled sob Hope released at his outburst, in fact would have said more had they not pulled up outside the Black family manor. Getting out onto the gravel spread drive, he felt slightly out of place in his jeans and almost regretted refusing to wear the robes bought for the occasion. Almost. They were far too revealing for his taste, and, in his opinion focused too much on the stomach. Then again, as one of only 12 unmated male carriers, what did he expect? As soon as they had received that report from the doctor, he lost his place as a human, he lost his right to be _someone_ , only _someone’s._

 Two people hurried down the imposing white marble steps with the grace only possessed by those born into unimaginable fortune. Their robes swirled around them and Remus detected the slightest flicker of disdain at his battered appearance in the woman’s eye, gone before it was ever truly there.

“You must be Remus!” She exclaimed, snaking her porcelain white arm around him. “Welcome to our home. Sirius and the others are waiting for you in the foyer.” She propelled him forward and turned to his parents, “Mr and Mrs Lupin, please follow me to the office where we will discuss the terms of the transaction, should you choose to award us the pleasure of uniting our two families. And, of course, the _compensation_.” They followed the stately couple around the manor with a backwards glance to remind him to behave. He briefly considered just running away. He could drive, albeit not spectacularly well, but good enough to escape this, what had the woman called it? This transaction.

Two servants stepped forward and frog marched him up the steps and into a grand foyer. How could he have forgotten? He was an important commodity, an object to be guarded at all costs. Merlin, he needed a drink – never mind that he was underage, that hadn’t seemed to bother anyone as he was sold to pay off his family’s expenses.

“Ah, Remus is it?” A dark-haired beauty stepped forward and shook his hand, after extracting it from the iron grip of the determined servant on his right. He dismissed them both with an imperious gesture and linked arms with Remus, dragging him over to a soft leather couch and pulling him down with him. Whatever he had been expecting from the “Noble and ancient house of Black”, this was not it.

“Sirius is fussing over his hair again. He said to pass on his apologies for his inevitably late arrival.” A red head sank onto the couch on the other side of Remus and let out a sigh.

“Ah this corset is killing me.” She groaned, squirming like a contortionist.

“Tell me about it.” Smirked Regulus, rubbing his stomach. “The only upside of being pregnant is that I don’t have to wear one.” The scarlet haired girl swatted him in the face and closed her eyes.

“The only upside? And here I was thinking my beautiful husband wanted to carry my child.” A husky voiced male unseated the younger male and pulled him into his lap, where they engaged in some gut churning PDA. Remus turned to the girl beside him.

“I’m Lily.” She told him, before throwing a pillow at the snogging couple and shouting at them to “keep it in their pants”, a request they promptly ignored. “The guy trying to deflower Reggie is Sev and my husband James is upstairs trying to calm your possible future fiancé - I don’t envy you that, let me tell you something. Sirius Orion Black is the biggest drama queen this side of High School Musical.” Remus chuckled but stopped abruptly when he spotted two figures approaching the couch they were sitting on.

“Stop trying to get him to hate me foxglove, it won’t work.” The man spread his arms out in comical imitation of the preacher in the town church. “I’m just _too_ charming.” A self-satisfied smirk twinkled in his grey eyes and he looked as if he was waiting for something.

“What, you want me to applaud your egotistical ass?” Asked Remus sweetly, enjoying the sputter of confusion in his face. Lily – or foxglove as the man had called her – laughed, freely and without restraint, something Remus had not been able to do for a long, long time. He found himself laughing along, starting with a small chuckle, and then suddenly he was _howling_. All the emotion coming out in one fell swoop. He was crying, from what emotion he had no idea, but he just could not stop.

Without warning, a door opened and the adults stepped through. Remus turned away, and wiped at his face frantically, collecting himself before rising and holding his head high and joining on step with his parents as they headed to the door. His pride was only slightly marred by his father hitting him sharply in the head as they started out of the door.

* * *

A few hours later

(just so we’re clear, this is a ball where they will announce Remus’ new fiancé.)

* * *

“My wife and I have given a lot of thought to this process, after all Remus is our only child, and I am delighted to inform you that we have reached a decision. The man we have deemed fit to marry our son is... Sirius Black”

Sitting on a throne like chair, Remus readjusted his robes and drained his wine.

“Well Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus settles into the house and (re)meets the residents. They have a mishap in the kitchen and Remus and Lily talk. Remus is cute. Jily is adorable as usual. Sirius is the only halfway competent person in this household and that is CONCERNING.

There was absolute silence in the car currently speeding towards the mansion the newly engaged couple were to be living in. Not that Remus was complaining of course. No, he was absolutely determined to put off speaking to one Mr Sirius Black until he absolutely had to. He could feel the older man’s eyes fixed on him as he fiddled with the hem of his robes. There was no doubt in his mind that a self-satisfied smirk was currently gracing the bastard’s face. Damn he was hot. Remus had never felt particularly uncomfortable in his own skin, but this man made him reconsider his- well his whole life really, and although he would never admit it, he felt slightly intimidated. The city passed by in a swirl of lights and they were in the country. Although it was pitch black outside the windows, Remus could feel the night. Out here, it felt like the world stopped and finally breathed. The silence was never really silence, and he had loved it since he was small. When his parents had waved him off, his father had said just one thing;

“Remus be good. It will be bad publicity if this blows up, and we signed a contract.” Just a few words, hissed into his ear as he was pulled into a ‘celebratory’ embrace, and yet they struck terror into his heart. His father was serious, about that he was absolutely certain and the consequences of fucking this up would be beyond imagination. He let out an involuntary and therefore failed to notice the car slowing down and coming to a stop infront of a colossal house. Remus failed to contain his gasp as he stood, slightly tipsy, and took it all in.

“I’m glad you like it.” Sirius didn’t seem to notice the strangled gasp of surprise he let out at his sudden appearance and continued to speak. “We’ll be staying here until the wedding, which is in a month, and then after the honeymoon we will return permanently. James and Lily also live here, if that’s not okay with you then we have another property lined up in Scotland, but it’s quite remote.”

“ _No_! I mean I'm sure that this will be perfectly agreeable.” he amended quickly after his inopportune outburst. His fiancé still appeared slightly confused, but Remus decided to do what he did best – walk away from all his problems - and set out towards the castle in a determined manner. The gardens were beautiful, splashes of color from every angle, muted reds, blues and even silvers. It was incredible. A kaleidoscope of quiet elegance, striking softly at every angle. A maid bobbed a curtsey;

“I will escort the young masters to their room.” She said, turning on her heel and heading inside. The journey to the chambers flashed by in a blur and Remus for the life of him could not remember the way. The door was a light blue and it swung open to reveal an elegant bedroom, with all modern features. He crinkled his nose, and thought longingly of wooden floors and white washed wood.

“Lily is in the middle of renovations, but it’s slow going, I'm sure she would appreciate your help immensely.” Sirius had an odd look on his face, which brightened as Remus nodded, slightly happier. Then he turned to the bed and the smile slipped from his face. Sure, it was big, but he was still dreading having to share it.

“Are you alright?” Sirius questioned anxiously “We have to keep up pretenses because half the staff are under my mother’s payroll but if it upsets you that much -”

“Sirius, I was just lamenting the unfortunate sheet color. I mean black!? Really!?”

The next day. I woke up before my future husband and somehow managed to extricate myself from the arms that had snaked their way around my waist. It took me half an hour to figure out how to get to the kitchen and the only reason I found it at all was the smell of bacon coming from behind a closed door. Thinking that the kitchen would be empty, or perhaps occupied by a maid, I obliviously opened the door and was shocked to find the girl from the Black manor, wearing casual pajamas and a robe.

“Remus!” She turned around and embraced him, smelling of a warm breeze on a summer’s day. “How are you finding life as an engaged man?”. He chuckled.

“Well, it’s certainly... different. Say, Lily, how old are you?” She looked surprised, as if this was the last question she had ever expected to be asked.

“Ummm, 18. Why?”

“When did you get married?” He dismisses the question,

“Same age as you, I think.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little _young_ to get married?” He asked, desperation evident in his strained voice. Lily put down her wooden spoon, and turned around to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Remus, this is our life now. Morally, I agree with you completely, this is a nightmare, realistically, there’s nothing we can do. Running away won’t make this better – if anything it will make it worse. Trust me when I say that I know exactly what you’re going through, because it’s what I went through. I thought James was a completely stuck up prick – which, don’t get me wrong, he is, but he’s also sweet, and kind, and makes me tea, and comforts me when I'm sad. I love him, and he loves me. Simple as that. It doesn’t matter to us how we got together, only that we’re glad we did.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way Lilyflower.” James had somehow entered the kitchen unnoticed and he gave his wife a sleepy forehead kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. “Seriously though Remus, Sirius is not that bad. Granted he’s a bit of a prat, but what do the muggles say? Oh yes, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” He wiggled his eyes comically and Remus blushed furiously. They were all startled out of their haze by a sharp ringing and the acrid smell of burning.

“ _Shit_! I forgot about the eggs!” Lily flapped her arms and, inhaling a lungful of smoke, began to cough violently. James was utterly useless as he fixated entirely on his ‘Lilyflower’, and Remus once again cursed his small stature as he tried and failed to reach the smoke alarm. He could feel a migraine forming. Without warning, Sirius barged into the kitchen and easily turned off the alarm, while simultaneously dispersing the smoke.

“Are you trying to burn this house down _again_!?” He exclaimed.

“ _Again_!?” Remus's voice skipped an octave.

“Don’t ask.” James insisted hastily. “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda cliche and i'm not entirely happy with this works content, plus my spag is very dodgy (word spell checked it sorry). I'm so glad you are enjoying this, and i have big plans for the next chapter, although i'm going off grid tomorrow so i don't know when that will be.  
> Thank you,  
> the author..  
> P.S. a really good book about real life arranged marriage is Secrets of the Henna girl by Sufiya Ahmed. It's so good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Lily attend a party at the Black family house and there is an...incident.  
> There is angst, fluff, and Evan Rosier. Prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of rape in this chapter. No one is actually raped but i wanted to include a warning.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Okay, so today we have the garden party at the Black Manor but then I thought we could watch a movie?”the question was phrased to everyone, but his eyes never left his wife.

“James, I'm not watching The Notebook with you again.” James blushed and sputtered. “No - I would never - I wanted to watch a manly movie, like um Jaws.” he nodded decisively.

“Oh? Then why did I find this DVD of Sixteen Candles next to the TV?” Lily smirked, tilting her head to the side and enjoying her husband's obvious discomfort.

“It was for a friend!” The man screeched loudly and then ran up the stairs to get changed into some more respectable clothes than his tattered Gryffindor quidditch shirt and sweats. 30 or so minutes later, they regrouped in the foyer in formal wear. James, Sirius and Remus all wore suits, the only difference in attire being their ties. As a carrier, Remus was obligated by law to wear the official colors as well as a patch confirming his status. The other two wore red and gold ones, reminiscent of their school days, they’d told Remus, and he’d barely escaped the photo albums.

Needless to say, Walburga wasn’t the most impressed at their tardy arrival, but the thought of sharp-eyed guests eavesdropping on her conversation, she kept her sharp words to a minimum. She hustled them to a quartet of deckchairs a little way away from the main social circle, yet still clearly visible.

James and Sirius immediately ran off to do god knows what and Remus and Lily sat contentedly in comfortable silence reading their books. Waiters dressed in black with towels over their arms and the Black family crest stitched into their waistcoats flitted silently among the chattering guests. There were tables spread with stiff white cloths and laden with about seven types of cutlery, and the flowers were exquisite. Music light enough for polite conversation but immersive enough to fill all the awkward gaps and natural pauses. Truly, Sirius’ mother had outdone herself yet again. Small talk flowed easily, champagne glasses were refilled as soon as they began to wane, and the weather was better than it had been all year. In fact, the only questionable element of the event was the guest list. All the pureblood families were present, playing at muggles with their white dresses in the latest fashion and hats much too large to possibly be in the least bit comfortable.

Worst of all however, were the men. They stared at Remus even as he continued to be oblivious, hungry gazes stripping him bare. It was a good thing Sirius wasn’t here to see it, as more than a few of the attendees would have been going home lacking a few teeth. As it was, Lily gave them all withering looks, which deterred less than half. There was little else she could do without leaving her seat and even though she’d known the boy less than 24 hours she felt a strange sort of connection to Remus. She had been in his position almost two years ago and although it had turned out fine – more than fine actually – that didn’t mean she had no inkling of how much worse it could have been. The very thought sent a shudder of well repressed horror down her spine, now straight as a rod. Remus placed a reassuring hand on her knee and rubbed circles on her bare skin with his thumb.

“You’re alright, I'm here, everything is fine.” He murmured softly, breath tickling the inside of her ear. She smiled weakly.

“Yes. Thank You.” She whispered back, and the younger boy smiled.

“I'm going for a stroll around the lake.” He announced, still calm. “Back in 10.” She nodded and returned to her book, neither one of them noticing the man stepping from his place and following Remus away to the lake.

James and Sirius were sitting on a large rock. Sirius had won the race and they were collapsed in a heap in the sandy grass. All was peaceful, until a shriek pierced the air around them. Looking at each other and communicating something with their eyes, the two men raced down the slope in the direction of the cry.

“GET OFF ME!” Remus screamed and struggled, trying to wriggle out of the tight hold the man held on his waist. Unfazed, he pressed his lips to the defenseless 17-year-old bruisingly, and began to back him into a tree. Still he struggled and his opponent was just getting really impatient when Sirius burst into the natural cove, James out of breath behind him. Trapped as he was, Remus saw the men first and cried out, wincing as the unknown man bit down on his lip.

“Rosier.” Sirius's voice was colder than even James had ever heard it, and they grew up together.

“Black. How are you doing these days? Still trying to deflower your little whore? Oh, poor little diddums, looks like I got there before you.” ‘Rosier’ tugged on Remus's earlobe with his teeth, grinning wickedly. Sirius, who was barely restraining himself as it was, had had enough, and lunged for his fiancé. Taken off guard by the sudden movement, Rosier relinquished his prize with a look of shock.

“I never EVER want to see you anywhere near my land again. Get out of my sight.” the other man didn’t move.

“NOW!” he scuttled away like a chastised child, sprinting for the hills before Sirius changed his mind and decided to kill him right then and there.

In fact, the man was cradling Remus to his chest and setting off to the car after dispatching James to inform everyone of their departure and collect Lily. He slid into the seat and rested his head against the cool leather, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around the unconscious male currently resting on his lap.James and Lily slid into the car and instructed the driver on the route he was to take.

“What happened!” Lily gasped, eyeing the bruises decorating Remus’s figure.

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

Home. That sounded good, thought Remus before he drifted back to the blackness waiting for him. Yes, home sounded very good indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My summer holidays are coming up so i will be able to update more, and i actually have an idea for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions about the development of the plot, please comment!  
> Thanks,  
> The author...  
> P.S. READ AND REVIEW


	4. Married to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Remus is finally walking down the aisle. Will he accept his fate and find happiness? Or will he travel down a very different path?

Eventually, Remus said to himself as he straightened his tie in front of the mirror, you had to count your blessings. He was free from his parents, he had money, and he felt sure that he was more than halfway to loving Sirius. Yes, he was very lucky from some perspectives. From others, he had been sold like an object, and forced to marry someone against his will. He decided not to think about that perspective. 

He was grateful for this moment of peace, however brief. He had a feeling that it was the last for a long while and so he tilted his head back and soaked in the silence. I am Remus John Lupin. I will not forget my identity, no matter what, he told himself firmly. 

There was a knock on the door. It was a decidedly Lily knock; soft and urgent at the same time, comforting, yet a reminder of places he was meant to be and people he was meant to be marrying in not very much time at all. He had asked her to walk him down the aisle, and she had been ecstatic, never ceasing to talk since he had requested it. James had warmed to him as well, anyone that could make his wife, his Lilyflower, so happy was a good person in his book. He had pulled Remus aside yesterday and told him in no uncertain terms that if he hurt Sirius in any way at all, he would not live to see another day. He was 100% sure no one had done that to Sirius. A wave of hopelessness overtook him, and he shut his eyes and steeled himself. It was far too late to back out – or run away – now. Lily had given up knocking and entered the room in a flurry of red. 

“Oh Remus.” she took in his damp eyes and slightly clenched fists, and enveloped him in a warm, reassuring hug. He clung onto her and hid his face in her shoulder. The faint strains of an organ fluttered up the stairs and drew his mind to the hundreds, if not thousands of people waiting to see him walk down the aisle in what some popular magazines had labelled the “wedding of the century”. 

Lily placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled softly at him before steering him in the direction of the music. Somehow, without using words, Lily had calmed him down and prepared him for what was to come. The noise of the crowd within the main room of the church was colossal, increasing until it was just a roar in Remus’s ears. 

Without warning, the wedding march began to play and the roar reduced to a whisper here or there, it was time, time to sign away his rights, and become part of one of the oldest and most pretigious families in all of England, maybe in all of Europe, or further. No longer would be Remus John Lupin, instead he would take Sirius’s name, and officially leave his old life, and his parents, behind him. Maybe he wasn’t entirely ready, but would he ever truly be? He needed to take the leap. 

And so, Remus took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, over and over again until he reached the altar. His betrothed stood as tradition dictated, facing the priest, but James gave him a reassuring smile and he felt a little more confident. 

When he reached the front, Sirius turned, and his jaw dropped. Remus self-consciously went to push his hair back, but Sirius caught his hand. “You look beautiful.” he murmured, and the ‘bride’ felt the resonance in his heart. 

He couldn’t focus as the priest droned on, only hearing select words like ‘love’, and ‘cherish’, as the world around him spun. Abruptly, he was brought down to earth by Sirius's deep baritone as he said “I do”. Then the priest turned to him, and repeated the same words, with a few changes. 

“Do you Remus John Lupin take thee Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish and to obey, till death do you part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto pledge yourself to him?” 

It seemed as if the whole world was waiting with bated breath, not a word uttered anywhere, for Remus’s answer. He closed his eyes. 

“I do.” 

The rest of the wedding passed in a blur. He remembered walking down the church steps, being congratulated and having confetti thrown on him. There was a vague recollection of cutting the cake, and the speeches, and the car ride to the airport. He only jerked back to real life when the private jet the Black’s had hired for their honeymoon took off, and he saw his fiancé – husband staring at him. 

“Remus look, I know this wasn’t what you wanted for yourself, not in a million years, but I'm going to try my best to make you happy. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, and if that’s the case then I can engineer something, some scandal, that means you never have to be with me. But, Remus, I really want to make this – to make us – work.” Remus was shocked. This man, his spouse, had just borne his heart to him. If he was willing to sully his reputation for him, maybe he wasn’t all bad. 

“I want to make it work as well.” he whispered the words, but the other man had obviously heard it, if the look on his face was any indication. He reached across the table and smiled, clasping Remus’s hand in his own. 

“Then, Remus John Black, I look forward to the rest of my life with you.” 

“And I with you.” 

And then, on a plane hundreds of miles above the ocean, they kissed for the first time; a kiss that would be replicated for many years to come, and which would leave a lasting effect on both of those involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of 'Arranged marriage to a prat'. Thank you so much for reading, and your comments and encouragement have been amazing. I hope you enjoyed this work, and I look forward to writing more in the future.
> 
> P.S. Do you think I should write an epilogue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but i could develop it further if you enjoy it..???  
> The author..  
> P.S please comment!!


End file.
